designated_survivorfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter MacLeish
Peter MacLeish was the Vice President of the United States and a former U.S. Congressman from Oregon who seemingly survived the Capitol Bombing under piles of rubble. However, while reviewing footage before the explosion, Hannah Wells discovered he wasn't in his seat at the time of the bombing and later on that he was hiding in a bomb shelter built inside the Capitol building, revealing that he was affiliated with the people responsible. This would further be proven when she also found a photo of MacLeish and his unit in the US army with the mysterious Catalan in it. His objective was to take over the U.S presidency after Tom Kirkman was to be assassinated by Catalan and make decisions that would later benefit the conspiracy. However, this was only partially completed due to Kirkman's survival. After incriminating information about him was delivered to the FBI and the President, he was eventually cornered by Hannah to be arrested for perjury in front of Congress. Just before he was, he was shot by his wife, who then turned the gun on herself, in order to prevent him from betraying the conspiracy to save himself.The End of the Beginning Biography Peter once served in the US army, where he allegedly became a war hero for his actions in Afghanistan, but on the contrary, according to Alvin Joyner, on November 14, 2005 they were on a covert mission to escort Nestor Lozano on a covert meeting with an Afghani war criminal to deliver some cash. The meeting went wrong and the warlord ordered his men to attack them. They escaped, but after the latter began hunting them down one by one, MacLeish and his unit went blood simple and slaughtered innocent people. When Lozano admitted he was a CIA officer with five million dollars meant to fight against the Taliban, MacLeish's unit wanted retribution for their lost comrades. However, MacLeish defended Lozano and said he was only following orders. When the government covered up their work in Afghanistan, MacLeish was radicalized against the U.S government and thus joined the cause of the True Believers. Peter was in the Capitol during the State of the Union address, but he left his seat and hid inside a secret bomb shelter under the Capitol before it exploded. After sifting trough the rubble for a few days, emergency crews found him beneath the rubble with minor injuries. When FBI agent Hannah Wells interviewed him and his wife to discuss why Peter was not in his seat, they gave the alibi that their eldest child went missing and Peter had to address the issue. Later that evening, he met up with Brooke Mathison and asked how many good people had to die, to which she replied just one. Before he was sworn in as Vice President, he began to have second thoughts about going on within the conspiracy, before being reassured by his wife, Beth. Peter became frustrated after the President survived the attempted assassination and worried that Lozano would be apprehended. His wife reassured him that both him and Lozano were trained for occasions such as these and that they did not completely fail. Because the President was out of commission and due to the 25th Amendment, Peter became the acting President in his absence. During a raid to apprehend the shooter Catalan, Peter went against the advice from the military advisers and Aaron Shore and gave a shoot to kill command. Unbeknownst to everyone else, the target they were after was not actually Lozano. After everyone assumed Lozano was killed, this would ensure that any links between him and the mercenary would be lost. After Peter noticed a chalk mark on a mailbox while being driven to the White House, he called an unknown individual to tell him that he noticed his chalk mark. The man warned him about how Alvin Joyner's trauma from the mission could jeopardize their cause, to which Peter suggested him to tell Alvin to meet with him at the Arlington National Cemetery. Reluctantly, the man agreed. However, his wife insisted Peter to kill Joyner, something Peter was against. Although Beth told him no victory comes without sacrifice, he insisted on meeting Alvin. MacLeish met up with Alvin Joyner in the Arlington National Cemetery. The former soldier became worried that the truth would be uncovered about what they did together in Afghanistan. Peter tried to calm him down by telling that they did what they had to do because the government covered up their mission and then openly states that he lied to Congress to protect him and the unit. Hannah Wells appeared with a gun in hand to arrest Peter for perjury when suddenly, Joyner tackled Hannah and yelled for Peter to run. Unfortunately for Peter, he was held at gunpoint by Hannah soon after. He gloated about himself being the Vice President and Hannah being "just a cop". At that instant, he was shot by his wife, who then turned the gun on herself.The End of the Beginning Personality Initially, Peter was presumed a decent, caring man before he went on the fated mission to Afghanistan. There, he then began to value his unit over his own family and even the conspiracy, as Peter refused to have Alvin Joyner killed even when his wife kept trying to persuade him. In addition, Nestor Lozano quoted Peter as a brother. Although he was on the side of the conspiracy, Peter showed some sort of decency, as shown when he asked Brooke Mathison how many more good people had to die. Peter was also somewhat ambitious, as shown when he rejected the offer of Speaker of the House, but accepted the offer of being Vice President. However, this was only to initiate acts that would help keep the conspiracy under wraps, mainly being the order to neutralize Nestor Lozano. Trivia * MacLeish served in the US army where he won the bronze star for allegedly leading his unit to safety during an encounter with the Taliban. * MacLeish was elected to three terms in office. * MacLeish served on the House subcommittees for Terrorism and Homeland Security. * He lived in Eugene, Oregon.This means MacLeish most likely represented Oregon's 4th congressional district in the House of Representatives. *MacLeish is the only vice-president to be assassinated. References Category:Characters Category:Politicians Category:Males Category:Status: Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:US Military